Fullmetal Alchemist: LINK Chapter (Should I continue?)
by KenjiSpiritSlasher
Summary: (Warning: contains my oc) Our favorite mystery boy not only creates a paradox, but brings chaos! Edward and Spirit clash, Winry has to go through extra trouble to get work done, and the Colonel is beyond help with his anger. A light heartening tale with a lot of heart wrenching. Maybe this other worldly visitor can help the Elric brothers on their quest?
1. Chapter 1: Equivalence is needed

**I only own my OCs!**

 **I'm sorry! I forgot the author note for this so I'm adding it now. This is more of a prologue, so don't worry if it doesn't make sense. It's not supposed to! I wanted to work on a Fullmetal story so bad I put off writing my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon one! OK, so just for this chapter I would like you to pull up youtube or something and listen to themes that I suggest! It's just because I always liked listening to Alphonse and the music at the beginning of every episode of the first anime! Do it for Al! Okay, it's only short because I was also typing for my crossover. If you want to do the themes, play the themes Way Home and Title until you get to the second horizontal line. Then just play Beaming Sunlight at the fifth section and see if you get why. Mainly, I listened to the soundtrack because I haven't watched or read Fullmetal in a while. Yes, this will be manga, and both anime's line if that makes sense. Also, I just love this idea because I don't know! I would love suggestions of what to write next because I want this to be long and really interesting. Plus, I didn't think ahead! So, without further ado, here's today's quote! Just kidding. I quote the first three sentences from Alphonse! YAY!**

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. You're quite familiar with that law, correct?"

"Yes. If I wasn't, how could I get to where I am today?"

"Well, Kenji, I've got a request for you to go to Amesteres from Colonel Mustang. He wants you to help a few members of the military out with something. Are you up for it?"

"Of course, Void. I haven't ever been to Amesters, but maybe I'll get a lead there. But you have to promise me something. Promise me you won't tell him. Promise me you won't tell him a thing about where I went."

"Of course…"

* * *

"'Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, we of the organization have decided to send you and ally to serve you in any way. He will stand by you through all hardships, and may you learn, grow, and discover together.' That's it. That's all it says. At the bottom it's signed with gold ink. "

"Let me see that! Hmmm….. It's real gold! Al, I think this is an official document!"

"Is it really, Ed? They must have gone through some trouble getting it to us. It's addressed to our country!"

"Yeah, and whoever sent it must be important. They even got Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes' signatures!"

"I wonder why they requested Gracia to personally deliver it! She's not even in the military!"

"Well Al, I think we'll find out soon enough!"

* * *

Alchemy is the law of equivalent exchange. To gain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the fundamental law of alchemy, and the law I must abide by while I'm in this world. I just hope helping this alchemist may help me in my own search…

* * *

"Winry! Come inside! I don't think you should be standing outside tonight! It's supposed to rain and what would those boys do if they need our help and you're in bed sick!?"

"Yes Granny!" the sky was dimming to a dark pasty gray that seemed to drown out the rolling lush hills that Risembool was known for. It was getting late, and small wet drops barley began to dull the crisp evening air. Barely any movement was seen in the area. The few houses seen were too far away to make out any light. The blonde girl was gazing into the distance towards the direction of the train station. Even though it was out of sight, it wasn't out of her mind. She glanced towards the sky as if it was her final effort to stop the downpour that cut through the heavens, then turned to head back inside. As Winry stepped closer to the door a thud sounded several yards away from the house. She turned to see what had hit and noticed a spot in the shaded green backdrop made from upturned dirt. A lone figure was curled up in the center of the crater. Winry quickly called to her grandmother and ran off barefoot to the site.

As she reached the edge where the soft pull of the pasture met the tender hug of the fresh earth Winry made out the figure to be a young boy with bright gold hair and a tattered white trench coat. The blonde approached the boy just to jump in surprise as he stood up. He stared deep into Winry's eyes with what little energy he had. His ice blue gaze was fierce at first, and then softened as his eyes clouded with pain. The boy was shorter than her, his front covered with the grime from the impact. He stumbled to Winry until collapsing in her arms. She then noticed the unmistakable cause of his discomfort: a broken leg, with twisted ankle, and an arm limp at his side, barely hanging from a few layers of skin and muscle tissue. His entire side was drenched in his own blood. It was a surprise to the blonde that her mystery rescue's heart was still beating. Winry knew she had to help this boy no matter what and decided back to the Rockbell residence, her painful memories from the war flooding back to her consciousness like the rain, a torrent by this time.

As Winry was at the end or the path that led to her home her grandmother appeared from the porch and rushed to her side. The dark omen of the sky continued that night, lightning flashed and thunder roared, as if to drown out the pain and sorrow from the quaint village.

* * *

As the rain seemed to pour endlessly, a single ray of beaming sunlight shone from above. The small sparkle shone down in a city far away, buffeted by the heavy shower. The one ray of hope shone on two brothers, indicating a bright future to those who seek it.

"Excuse me, Edward? A woman jogged up, an umbrella in one hand and her daughters hand in the other.

"Gracia, it's been a while. Do you and Elicia need us for anything?" the one of the brothers questioned.

"No, it's just that I found this envelope tucked away in some of my husband's old papers. It was addressed to you and it has today's date on it. It's just that I've never seen it before and if it was addressed for today. My husband even left a note with it." Gracia was speaking calmly, and did an impressive job at disguising her grief at the mention of her late love.

Edward took the note in hand and began to read it aloud, as if to calm the deceased spirit of his old friend: "My dear beloved wife Gracia, I want you to give this paper to the Elric brothers on the date it has inscribed. If you are reading this, that means I can't deliver it myself. This message is not to fall into military hands and is for the Elric brother's eyes only. It can't be read by anyone but them, not even myself. I'm not completely sure why, but I can tell you that the Colonel gave me these orders himself. Promise me that no matter what, you WILL make sure they obtain this envelope on the date." Ed finished then looked to his younger brother stood.

The suit of armor turned to look down to Edward. "That doesn't sound a lot like Hughes. Are you sure it was him that wrote it?" he turned to Gracia as he finished.

"I know. But it is him, it's even his handwriting. If he wrote like that, it must be extremely urgent. I have to hurry back now; Elisia needs to get some sleep…"

As if the mere mention of her name were an hint to speak, the young girl joined in, "Bye! You will visit us sometime with Winry, right?"

"Yeah, we will. Bye Elicia!" the boy in armor spoke once again, a gentle tone ringing out through the gray street and reflecting off the monochrome buildings.

"Bye!" Edward echoed his brother. Only when the kind woman strolled down the street, her daughter skipping at her side did the boys look at the envelope. It was turning yellow and dulling with age, yet the emerald trim seemed timeless. Ed fidgeted with the letter until he turned it to the seal. It was a deep crimson and seemed to be made from actual blood. The stamp was shaped like a dragon with its tail in its mouth. It reminded the blonde teen of the Ouroboros yet less dark. He carefully tore the top until he could get the parchment and started to read: "Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, we of the organization..."

 **I hope it's okay so far. I wrote very descriptive because Fullmetal is so beautiful! Please give me a cover idea okay? And yeah, it ended in a loophole. I don't care if that made no sense. I'm going to try to be more serious with this one so thanks for reading! Plus, if you wanna know why my username is what it is, leave it in a review! Till next time! I also realize last time I added the wrong chapter. Oops I failed. Plus no, this death was not a spoiler. I'm sorry if you think it was Hughes' ACTUAL death. I'll bring it to light later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Continues

**HI PEOPLE! I know I haven't updated but I'm stumped in my other story. I'm also in the middle of a ship war with Ultimateotaku8. Yeah, no quote today. I also ran out of stuff to write so far, but I know what I want to happen. And I would like cover ideas. Now you can read. I own only my oc.**

The sun finally rose after hours of the rain that drowned out the sorrows of the night's events. The rural home to the Rockbells, Risembool, started to bustle with the dawn. The farmers got up at this time to make sure their crops and livestock survived the onslaught of the storm. The sheep bleated while roaming the hills, of which were now shimmering in the gentle breeze. It seemed the events of the fateful evening were now washed away by the tears hidden in the flood, along with the upturned earth and the traces of the hole.

The Rockbell residence was quiet compared to the rest of Risembool's simple morning. Winry waited for her grandmother to arrive, telling her the state of the visitor. After what seemed to be eons, the old woman finally arrived, a depressed frown plastered upon her face. Winry ran to her and waited for the news that was to come. Granny took her pipe in hand and finally gathered the strength to tell her granddaughter the truth. The moment she opened her mouth, however, a gentle yawn sounded from the silent building. Winry breathed a sigh of relief knowing her effort wasn't for not. The blonde quickly stumbled up the stairs, but before she could go any farther, Winry called down, "Thank you Granny!"

As Winry disappeared from sight, old lady Pinako repeated her usual self note, unheard by her relative, "I don't get it. That boy was dead until just a moment ago. I guess miracles do happen." She shrugged it off and wandered into the direction of the table to prepare a place for their guest to sit.

* * *

Winry finally walked into the room, her earlier doubts replaced with pure excitement. As she approached the bed, curious questions and ideas began to form in the blonde's mind. _Who is this boy? Why is he injured? What is he like? And most of all would he be our next customer?_

The boy sat up, startled not only by the sudden presence of an unknown girl hovering over him, but the fact her eyes shone with inquiry and energy. "Don't kill me! I didn't mean it! I can fix it!" the boy cried as he shot out of bed and fell to the floor. He noticed his left leg was in bandages and a soft layer of cloth protected where his left arm should be. Winry thought he would pass out again, but instead he glared at his missing limb with what seemed to be a mixture of shock and disgust.

Winry decided to snap her newly acquainted patient out of his trance. "Excuse me, but may I know your name?" her voice was as calm as possible, but her need for an answer still burned true in her voice.

"I'LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE! WHERE AM I AND WHY DID YOU RIP OFF MY ARM!?" he didn't seemed to be in pain or exhaustion, just exhilarated and irritated. The blonde girl couldn't take it anymore and started to demand answers.

"Why would YOU be the one asking the questions? AND WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY ASSUME _I_ BROKE YOUR ARM!?"

"FINE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE STUBBORN THEN WHY DON'T WE JUST TRADE INFORMATION!?" the boy was either quick to end the argument for some reason, or just wanted to be yelling at someone. It was the latter... "OH, AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT WHY DON"T WE JUST HAVE A TEA PARTY WITH QUEEN ELIZABETH AND FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER!?"

"Why would we be having a tea party!? Just tell me your name already!" Winry finally snapped, "I WAS GENEROUS ENOUGH TO DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY BACK HERE IN THE POURING RAIN AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?"

The boy seemed to drop immediately to a softer tone the moment she finished. "You did that for me?" He just stared in amazement at the blonde that went to all of that trouble just to help him. "In that case, you can call me..." he seemed to ponder as if he forgot his own name, then clapped his hands as he thought of an answer, "You can call me Slasher!"

"Isn't Slasher a weird name?"

"Well, I've got hundreds of more choices if you want..."

"No! Slasher's good! So, why where you so beat up back there?"

"Don't remember..." Slasher shrugged awkwardly, then attempted to stand once again.

"That seems to be something rather important to forget! And I wouldn't try standing. Your leg is...broken..." she trailed off as he successfully stood, stretching out his only arm.

"Na, I'll be fine! But the fact that I lost an entire limb puts me three days behind schedule... Hey girl! What condition was my arm in before you cut it off?"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I didn't cut your arm off! And It's not girl, It's Winry!"

"Nice to meet you, Whiny. Now tell me, what state was my arm in?"

Winry growled to him through her gritted teeth, "It was hanging by a few strands of skin and muscle tissue. And the my name is Winry..."

"Damn, that puts me weeks behind schedule!" Slasher started to pace around the room, his coat's tail flashing in the rising sun. "Winry, I have three things to tell you: One, where am I? Two, Do you know any alchemists. Three, I'm going to call you Whiny. Answer in that order."

"One, your in Risembool. Two, yeah I do. Three, my name is Winry, so why do you call me Whiny?"

"I call you Whiny because you need a nick name from me. Anyway, back on topic. Who do you know that are alchemists?"

* * *

"Come on Al! If we don't hurry we're gonna miss the train!" a blonde figure was waving towards the train. He dawned a red coat with a black symbol on the back. His gold eyes were made even brighter in the of his white gloves clasped the envelope and the other pointed to the train.

"Ed! I'm going as fast as I can!" Al came dashing towards his older brother. His armor glistened and he held a map in his hand. Alphonse had stopped at the nearest vendor to buy a map from him. As the two brothers squabbled in the station the whistle blew and the train started leaving the station. Al noticed the train was leaving and grabbed Edward by the collar, dragging him along until they jumped on the train.

"Thanks, Al! If you didn't notice when you did we would have had to wait for the next one!" Alphonse rubbed the back of his helmet, lightly chuckling. As the brothers stepped inside all eyes became fixated in their direction. The car was filled with 3 families, 5 businessmen(or at least looked like businessmen), a little girl, and two gentlemen at the front reading a newspaper. This was rather awkward, so Edward decided to speak before any more hesitation continued. "Sorry, that other car was full-"

Alphonse then yanked his brother into a seat and whispered, "We're in the last car. How could it be full?" Ed remained silent and tried to forget how much he made a fool of himself in front of so many people.

* * *

The sun started to set over the beautiful lake. The train was a mere addition to the already breathtaking scenery. Trees dotted the landscape as Central City was soon a speck of light in the distance. Clouds were wisps in the orange sky. All was peaceful, besides the hum of the vibrating rails and the tranquil conversations between families, most notably, brothers.

"Ed! Are you cheating again!?" Alphonse's accusation rang throughout the car like a gunshot.

"I'm tired of card games," the blonde alchemist was dodging the question, "Why can't we just teak a break?" Edward had won forty-five times in a row, despite keeping a rather well-chosen hand of cards in his sleeve. As Alphonse forcefully collected all of the deck, one of the men at the front stood. He had a brown coat and held a knife in one hand. His hat was missing and in it's place was a hairless scalp.

"All of you, hands above your head! This train has just been hijacked!" His deep voice ended with a cackle as a malevolent smirk replaced his once calm demeanor. "Hey, you!" the hijacker turned towards the brothers.

"Who, me!?" Alphonse stood, hands behind his helmet.

"Yes you! Take off your helmet or we'll kill the runt!"

Big mistake on the hijacker's part. As the burly man approached the Elrics and placed the knife to Edward's neck, the young alchemist started to growl through a hostile glare. Ed shot up right arm and grabbed the blade of the knife, then proceeded to kick the newly unarmed threat in the chin while howling, "CAN A RUNT DO THIS, BALDY!?" The hijacker was unconscious, his lip bleeding from the impact with his upper jaw.

"Big Brother!" Alphonse ran to the man's side, "You didn't have to knock him out. He might have told us something..." Alphonse sighed as the man groaned in agony. He lifted the hijacker and placed him next to a passenger. "If he wakes up, tell him not to follow us, okay?"

"Hey, Al! I'll take the top again! Keep your eye out for anyone suspicious!" Edward was already climbing out of the window; luckily the train wasn't going fast enough for an immense amount of resistance to build up. Alphonse couldn't even respond when he noticed his brother was already gone, instead he started toward the next car.

* * *

Ed had taken out guard after guard as he made his way to the engine. What seemed to be hundreds of hijackers were on the floors of cars. He was determined to get everyone to their destination safely. Everyone but the hostile forces.

 **Yes a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. I know it's short but I thought it's better this way. Next time will be even longer. I want to know if any of you are happy Digimon Adventure Tri came out! YAY! And if your wanting to know about Slasher and Winry, they would never get along. Kenji doesn't really like mechanics and can regrow limbs so...Yeah they would hate each other when they weren't being kind. My cat wants me to stop typing. Sokka said hi. Till next time. And yeah, I'm going to do another chapter of my crossover before this one. Now it's till next time.**


End file.
